The Frycook What Came from All That Space
|series= |season=2 |number=26 |image=Title-TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace.png |airdate=December 27, 2003 October 12, 2004 August 19, 2006 |production= |writer=Jhonen Vasquez |director=Steve Ressel |guests= |prev=Gaz, Taster of Pork |next=The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever }} "The Frycook What Came from All that Space" is the 26th and last unaired episode of Invader Zim to premiere on American television. Synopsis While in Skool, Dib fails at an another attempt to prove to the class that Zim is an alien. Suddenly, a mysterious figure bursts through the ceiling, kidnaps Zim,and takes him into space. Dib attempts to reason this as proof of alien life, but his classmates only respond with laughter when Poonchy points out that bird excrement has landed on Dib's jacket. Meanwhile, Zim is brought aboard his captor's ship, who reveals himself as Sizz-Lorr, a Frylord who was in charge of taking care of Zim during his banishment on Foodcourtia. When Zim escaped to attend The Great Assigning, Sizz-Lorr was trapped alone in his restaurant, Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster, for twenty years during The Foodening. After it ended, the frylord vowed revenge on Zim. Zim contacts GIR and orders him to call the Tallest; instead, he randomly runs outside with a monkey-shaped kite. Now that Sizz-Lorr has Zim in his greasy clutches again, he puts Zim back to work at Shloogorgh's, which is equipped with a special security system that will make Zim explode if he leaves the building, and makes him do all sorts of horrible and demeaning tasks. Meanwhile, GIR is at the house alone and visited by Dib, who asks where Zim had gone for three days. GIR remembers that Zim told him to call the Tallest, and does so while Dib watches. After being ordered to entertain the customers in a suit filled with hot grease, Zim meets Eric the Blob. As they talk, Zim directs Eric's attention to the security system at the front door: the Blob identifies it as a Vortian 'Splodey System, and casually recalls that he had once worked on installing them until they were discontinued because of their one flaw: they won't recognize escaping prisoners if they "surround themselves with enough thickness" - the prisoners escaped by hiding in garbage cans. After a brief moment of silence, this eventually gives Zim an idea. The next day, Eric comes in the restaurant as he does every day. But when he orders, Zim hides himself in Eric's food. When Eric eats it, Zim goes into his stomach along with it. Zim escapes from Schloogorgh's because Eric's body is thick enough to hide Zim from the security system. Unfortunately, Sizz-Lorr realizes his escape the second he makes it out the door. A long chase ensues, but Zim gets away in a Snacky Cabs taxi just as the next Foodening begins, leaving Sizz-Lorr stuck on Foodcourtia again. "For no apparent reason", however, the taxi explodes and crash lands into the front yard of Zim's house. Two human neighbors witness this, but nonetheless accept Zim's claim that it's normal. As everything returns to normal, Zim finds Dib and GIR dancing in front of the Tallest in his house. As Zim chases Dib through his house, the Tallest nonchalantly turn off the screen. Trivia * This episode is one of many episodes in Invader Zim's second season to air in other countries before the United States. ** It is also, as stated at the beginning of the article, the last unaired episode of Invader Zim to air in the United States. Availability * Invader Zim: Volume 3 - Horrible Holiday Cheer * Invader Zim: Season 2 External links * Invader Zim Wiki: The Frycook What Came from All That Space * * Category:Space episodes